Be My Warmth on These Cold Nights
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: On these cold nights, the silence never helps. - Yuri. Nel x Original Character.


**Title**: Be My Warmth on These Cold Nights  
**Author**: Mr. Ken the Black Cat.  
**Rating**: PG - 13 ( just to be safe. )  
**Characters**: Emi Tsukitomi / Neliel Tu Oderschvank.  
**Genre**: Romance / Fluffy / Humor-ish.  
**Warnings**: Girl love. Yuri.  
**Word Count**: 927.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I just borrowed it and I will return it when I am finished - unfortunately.  
**Summary**: On these cold nights, the silence never helps.

* * *

The cold night air whistled through the many corridors of Las Noches. A frightfully cold winter night in the usually mellow desert. Neliel Tu leaned onto the window's ledge, staring into the abundant sand dunes that filled the Hueco Mundo.

A soft sigh escaped her luscious lips. Perhaps bored, perhaps lonely. Maybe she wasn't quite sure either.

Her light chocolate eyes seemed lost in the mist of rushing sand outside.

"Nel Tu?" A perky feminine voice spoke up. Neliel casually turned around to face the person who had called her.

Though the room was relatively dark, the moon's light shown in enough to give Neliel a vague idea of who it might be. "Yes, Emi?"

The seemingly shy female hovered in the doorway. "Are you alright?" Her voice was meek and filled with anxiety.

For a moment the composed female hesitated to answer. The pause only seemed to increase Emi's concern. "May I come in?"

Neliel gave an approving nod, and the smaller girl seemed to leap on in. Her ash hair glided around her petite frame. The glimpse of moonlight caught her golden hues. She gracefully came to stand a few feet away from Neliel.

It was strange, in a sense, that Neliel felt immediate calmness when this particular female was near. Her wandering thoughts seemed to settle. Her aching heart's calls fell silent. She leaned back onto the window's ledge once more, her line of sight cast off to the left.

Emi kept quiet for a bit, watching the Espada closely. Her golden eyes danced over Neliel's features. Paying close attention to how the light bounced off her long hair, giving it a green tint in the pale moonlight. The way her restless eyes had stilled. Emi, herself, almost seemed to become lost in her peaceful demeanor.

Though she snapped back to attention when she felt the woman's gaze on her. Instinctively, she brought her right hand up, to grip the soft fabric of her shirt, over her trembling heart. Emi didn't understand why her body reacted the way it always did. Only when Neliel was around, did her heart beat so irregularly. She felt so vulnerable. And to a point, it scared her.

Golden eyes fell to stare nervous holes in the marble floor. Neliel let out a faint sigh as she took a step towards Emi. "Shouldn't you head to bed?"

"It's too cold!" Emi abruptly protested as her lips formed a vague image of a pout. She was being honest. The girl hated the cold nights in Las Noches.

Neliel frowned slightly, "Just sleep under extra blankets."

"Can't I sleep with you, Nel?" her brows furrowed together, and her eyes began to plead with Neliel.

Another sigh, "You have your own bed for a reason, Emi."

She was about to protest again when a large gust of wind bashed against the window. A coward, she was, as she let out a squeal, hiding her face in her small hands.

Neliel reached out a hand, placing it gently on the back of Emi's head. Her slender fingers entangled the flowing strands of ashes. A slight tremble from the smaller girl caused an impulse in Neliel to awaken.

She pulled the female into her protective arms, ensnaring Emi in an adoring embrace. A dim pink blush faded onto her cheeks as her golden orbs grew huge with surprise.

"You can stay the night. Just stop trembling," Neliel's voice was unusually comforting to Emi's ears.

"Thank you!" She squeaked. A teasing grin spread across her thin lips, "I promise not to kick you while I'm sleeping."

A chuckle slid passed her lips, "I've heard that so many times before."

Neliel watched as the blissful girl twirled and danced her way over to the large Queen sized bed. Kicking her shoes off; she tugged down her white pants, leaving her oversized shirt on as a nightgown. Emi flung herself onto the feathery mattress, crawling underneath the thick quilt.

She let out a delighted sigh of relaxation as she hugged a large pillow to her chest, burying her face into the velvety fabric.

Neliel took her time getting undressed, despite the cold atmosphere. She didn't seem bothered. The voluptuous beauty stripped down to her undergarments, kicking everything to the side. Leisurely, she crawled into bed beside her bubbly Fraccion.

"I wish I had big breasts like yours, Nel." Emi's voice was muffled from the pillow.

"Not this again. We have this conversation all the time," Neliel let out a flustered huff.

"But it's true," she piped up.

Emi released the pillow from her firm grasp, only to replace it by Neliel's waist. Neliel closed her eyes, a gesture of security.

"Just don't smoother me with them." Emi muttered, her face pressed against the side of one of Neliel's breasts.

"Oh? Like this?" With that, Neliel turned on her side, wrapping her arms forcefully around the smaller figure and pressing her breasts into Emi's face.

"I can't breathe!" Emi squirmed as she was suffocated by the large globes.

"Serves you right," the Espada smirked.

"Forgive me," Emi yelped as she flailed about.

"Fine, fine," she smiled gently, easing up on her straining grip. Neliel tucked her arm around the girl's head, allowing the other to rest her head on her large chest. Her fingers curled around strands of soft hair as Neliel let out the faintest sigh of contentment.

It didn't take long before Emi fell asleep in the warm arms of Neliel, snoring every so softly.

It was here that she always felt secure, cozy, and accepted.


End file.
